The Cataclysm: Immortals
The Cataclysm: Immortals - Champions Vs. Avengers, shorted to The Cataclysm: Immortals, is the twentieth season of the fictional reality competition series The Cataclysm. It is the third overall season to feature a cast entirely featuring returning players. Taking place in the central American country of Panama, ten previous winners and their greatest adversaries compete in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence in order to be the "last one standing" and claim the $3,000,000 "Immortals" grand prize. Format * Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winners of this challenge are exempt from elimination. * '''Commander: Prior to an exemption challenge during the faction stage, each team must select a member to be the team captain. This player becomes the Commander for that challenge. The Commander of the winning faction gets to nominate three players from the opposite team to face the voting ballot. * Ballot: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Those nominated to face the ballot risk being eliminated. * '''Medallions: '''Two medallions are eligible to use in the game: the '''Resurrection Medallion and the Chaos Medallion. Contestants must solve clues to be able to find these medallions. New Features and Twists * Champions Vs. Avengers: In this all star season, 10 former contestants that previously won The Cataclysm return to compete against 10 players that they competed with on their winning seasons. The essence being that the winners will come face to face with the players that posed the greatest threat to their win. * Immortals Grand Prize: For the first time in series history, the grand prize money is increased to $3,000,000. * Reward of Redemption: For the first time since the original format, the Reward of Redemption is reactivated in this season. Initially on Episode 1, it is given to two players that survive a fake elimination. The power grants them exemption the next time they're nominated. Following this, it becomes an advantage that must be found via solved clues like the medallions. The power it then possesses allows its holder to play it after the ballot votes have been read, where it saves the person with the highest number of votes from being eliminated. It can be found and used only once in the game. * Battle of the Rivals: On Episode 1, the winners and their adversaries work in pairs for the first Exemption Challenge. The winning pair will each be exempt from the voting ballot as both factions will immediately vote out one team member. Contestants Episode Progress Notes * On Episode 1, both factions faced the voting ballot. Roderick and Jared received the most votes at their respective ballots, however neither were eliminated. As a result of surviving the fake elimination, both receive the Reward of Redemption, granting them exemption at their next voting ballot. * On Episode 3, Lucas played the Chaos Medallion, thus adding all Avengers excluding Roderick into the ballot. * On Episode 5, Casey played the Chaos Medallion, thus adding all Champions into the ballot. * On Episode 6, Aliyah played the Chaos Medallion, thus adding all Avengers into the ballot. * On Episode 10, Roderick played the Resurrection Medallion, and removed his nomination from the ballot. * On Episode 11, Jared played the Resurrection Medallion, and removed his nomination from the ballot. Also on this episode, Nicole played the Reward of Redemption, and erased the votes she received in the ballot. * On Episode 13, Aliyah played the Chaos Medallion, thus adding everyone into the ballot. * On Episode 17, Aliyah played the Chaos Medallion, thus adding everyone into the ballot. Category:Seasons Won By Men Category:Seasons With Three Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring Returning Players Category:Seasons Featuring Multiple Winners